Insane Adventures
by rainbowcake
Summary: Alot of funny and hilarious adventures in this story as the infamous CCS group travels through many different worlds to look for Clow Cards. One thing everyone hasn't expected yet that Clow cards are different in a weird way. A crackfic! x3
1. Beginning

: INSANE ADVENTURES

Chapter 01: Beginning

Once upon a time there were threesome - Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo plus Kero-chan. (Kero: It should be Foursome!) Okay, lest we say again, here comes Fantasic Four! The story starts in King Penguin park, that's where the card was being trying to be sealed. But the group makes no effort to seal it since- the card have fast agility- you know, The Dash!

- - - - - - drumroll - - - - - -

The cute creature AKA the Dash made a dash towards the amber-eyed boy; Syaoran then shielded himself with a sword in fighting stance and prepares himself for the possibly worst attack from the Dash itself... That creature made a kung fu kick at the boy's chin. Totally random.

"What the heck!" Syaoran rubbed his chin.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Kero-chan in his stuffed plushie form, was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up, you stuffed plushie!"

"Look behind you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled out.

"Wha-"

Syaoran received 1,000 punch blows from the Dash. Since the punches were quick and fast due to the type of the card. So Syaoran didn't dodge quite well enough and his face got punched and punched and punched and punc- Okay, Syaoran staggered and muttered, "Darn it, I'm never gonna read Flash comics ever again,"

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed, videotaping at the such sheer action the Dash performed.

"Uh, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweatdropped. "It's not really kawaii... he got alot of footmarks on his face..."

Minutes later...

Syaoran was lying on the ground with a dizzy expression on his face. Facing the Dash now is our popular heroine, Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress.

"Hoeee..." Sakura gulped. The evil glint on the creature's eyes was enough to send shivers to Sakura. She wore a red hood with rabbit ears on it, and a simple white dress in it. Another one of Tomoyo's exquisite creations. Just like fox and hare- a fox waiting to pounce on its prey. The Dash crept slowly towards the Card Mistress, and then circled around her. What a funny sight to see- Sakura was fidgeting like a scared rabbit. Watching from afar in the bushes, Tomoyo and Kero-chan were cheering and waving a flag for Sakura. "Go Sakura! Go Sakura!"

"I thought you are the chosen strong Card Mistress, and still you're acting like a scared rabbit..." A voice appeared out of nowhere. There came a chinese girl in Li traditional outfit with ruby eyes, jumping to the spot where Sakura is, from the tree. She gave Sakura a grin. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan!"

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura replied with a surprised voice. "And you're calling my first name with a honorific!"

"Sure, aren't we friends, right?" Meiling punched her fist on her palm. "Let me handle it!" With that she ran quickly towards the Dash with super-Flash agility, reaching her fist towards the creature to punch it. Instead, Dash dodged, and jumped onto Meiling's head.

"AHHHHH! GET OFF MY WIG!"

"AHAHAHAHA! THAT BRAT HAVE WIG! THAT'S SO RANDOM!" Kero-chan laughed, with tears running down from its eyes.

"SHUT UP! Someone-you-know-who cut my hair to shoulder-length, and I didn't like it, because it didn't look kawaii on me! So, I had to wear the wig to show I have true long hair! Stupid that you-know-who!"

"You-know-who? HOLEY! You don't mean Voldemort?!!!" Tomoyo squealed and jumped excitedly. "I've wanted to meet him in person! Where is he now?"

"Sheesh, the four-eyed creep I mean," Meiling shrugged her shoulders, and continued to try to get Dash off her head.

"It's not him then? So it's Harry Potter?!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, with stars sparkling on her eyes.

"Not really!" This has knocked Tomoyo out onto the ground with dismay and disappointment everywhere around her. Truthfully, Meiling meant Eriol, the four-eyed creep. Meiling finally pried the creature off her head. "Gotcha!"

The Dash struggled to get off from Meiling's hands, but without effort it stopped struggling.

"Quick, Kinomoto, seal this immediately!" Meiling urged.

"O-okay!" Sakura begins doing her usual way of sealing the card.

_Return to the form you were meant to be, Clow Card!_

The magic circle appeared below her, and the Dash card that was in Meiling's hands dissolved into a card. The card flew downward Meiling's hand. Since Meiling has no uses for magic cards, she just gave it to Sakura instead.

"Good for you!" Meiling grinned. "So, where is Syaoran?"

"Ah! Syaoran-kun is... lying on the ground after being defeated by the Dash card." Sakura pointed to Syaoran lying on the ground next to the swings.

"You're kidding! Syaoran got beated? He never loses!" She ran to where Syaoran lay, her face full of disbelief.

"Yeah... but this Dash card..." Sakura stared down at the card on her palm, "It feels different from the other cards we've captured."

"True, the only word I can describe is: weird." Meiling poked Syaoran's head with a stick.

"Hoee! This Dash card really has learnt kung fu! And it used 1,000 punch blows on Syaoran-kun!"

"Oh really?" Meiling sweatdropped.

Syaoran stirred. His eyes opened, feeling the headaches pounding in his forehead. "Ouch..." He rubbed his temples, and found that his vision was blurry.

"SYAORAN!" A random girl hugged him. "You're finally awake!"

Syaoran blushed, because he_ actually _thought that random girl hugging him was Sakura.

"Do you like me?" The random girl suddenly asked a question while hugging.

"Huh? Um..." The mad-blushing boy fumbled to find the correct answer. "Yes and no, but yes, but no, no and yes, but I do, but I er, maybe, and well probably but no and yes, oh I guess I do, well yes, no, but I meant I do... yes and no, but I thi-" Continous usage of the same words has earned him a whack from the random girl. Then Syaoran finally returned to his normal eye vision. He found he was on the bed, with warm blanket over him. He realized he was in his own room in his apartment.

"Silly cousin! It's me, Meiling! You thought I was that Kinomoto?" Meiling broke the hug and sat beside him on the bed's edge, with a gentle smile on her face. "Someday, don't stutter when you're going to confess your love like you did a minute ago,"

"MEILING?!?!!?!" With great shock and surprise in his voice, Syaoran tries to sit up, but the bruises didn't allow him to sit well.

"Just lie down, you'll get better. Now, you have many questions to ask why I returned?" Meiling asked, grinning. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, I-" Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking the door. Their faces turned to look at the door.

"It's me, Sakura. I was wondering if you both would like tea. Sorry to disturb you both, Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun!"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, that's nice of you." Meiling opened the door for Sakura to enter in. The Card Mistress walked in, her hands holding a tray of tea keattle and tea cups. She placed the tray on the mahogany desk.

"It's green tea-flavored, I hope it will make you both better from the encounter with the Dash. Thank you two for trying to help me," Sakura gave a small smile at Syaoran, which it made him blush. She poured the tea over two intricate tea cup, and she handed it to them.

Meiling took a sip at her tea cup and smiled. "You're welcome, and thank you for tea," She winked at Syaoran, "So, Sakura, you too may be wondering about my sudden return today, so I'll say this now without interruption this time. So-"

"KERO-CHAN! DID YOU EAT THE STRAWBERRY CHIFFON CAKE??"

"YES I DID!(burp noises)"

"HOW IT IS?"

"IT'S-"

"ANNOYING! TOMOYO-CHAN AND STUFFED DOLL, YOU BOTH BE QUIET AND YELL SOMEWHERE ELSE! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION HERE!" Meiling yelled and shook her fist in the air at the door. (Door: Why are you shaking your fist at me _directly_ even if I didn't do something wrong to you?) Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"So what I was saying is-" Once again, Meiling got to never finish her sentence.

"My white dove, you're shining for me," The voice seemed to be coming from outside Syaoran's window, "Your sweetness I taste, oh without you it's the end of my world.. So just stay with me-" WHACK.

"SPINEL, YOU MAD SADISTIC SUGAR-HIGH STUFFED DOLL, GO SING SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Meiling had threw a tomato(Where did she got it?) at Spinel who was singing on one of the branches of the tree near to the window with a swirly lollipop as a microphone. Spinel fell onto the ground along with a lollipop. Ouch.

Spinel finally woke from its sugar-high state. "Huh? What am I doing here?" He rubbed its head, and felt the liquid. A red liquid... "Is that... BLOOD?!!?!!?!" Feeling blood naesous, he fainted. He didn't know it was a tomato liquid, but anyways, better for him to faint.

Meanwhile, Meiling shut down the shutters and returned to face Syaoran and Sakura with a huge vein popping on her face, "WE'RE GOING TO KING PENGUIN PARK BACK TOMORROW AT 5 AM, AND OF COURSE BOTH OF YOU MUST PACK RIGHT AWAY!"

"Hoe?/Eh?" Sakura and Syaoran gasped.

"Tomoyo and that stuffed plushie can go with us," Meiling breathed in and out, "Don't be late. We have to be in the park at 5 in the morning _sharp_. It's a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday."

Sakura is not a morning person, but she had to because she didn't want to face Meiling's rage. Syaoran is both a morning person and a night person, so yeah, it's no problem for him- but he's a growing boy, he should need sleep seriously.

"We're going on an adventure," Meiling finally calmed down and grinned with an unknown glint in her ruby eyes, "An adventure you wouldn't forget."

"But..." Sakura and Syaoran said the same word in the same time, which made their blushing faces turn away from each other.

"YOU. WILL. GO." Meiling replied with a sudden scary, dark expression on her face. "YOU. SHALL. OBEY."

"Yes ma'am!" With that Sakura ran out of the room saying "Hoee!!!" and her arms stretched up. Syaoran cowered before his cousin's scary expression and the dark atmosphere around her.

"So, how are you feeling now then?" Meiling changed to her smiling expression all of the sudden.

"..." Syaoran sweatdropped.

- - - - - -

Four people plus one magical creature stood before what we all know, the King Penguin Park. The sky was red and over the horizon was the crimson sun rising. The group soon-to-be travelers stood on the ground firmly with serious expression, looking mighty with their fists clenched, shoulders back and chest forward. Wearing casual clothes they looked like some heroes from the so-called marvel movie.

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore!" Sakura stumbled onto the ground. "Why must we look so mighty?" Her eyes were swirly(anime-style), and swaying around weirdly in circle with the wind while sitting down.

"Because we need the readers to think we're like some heroes, don't you think?" Tomoyo twirled around, stars sparkling around her as usual. Meiling and Keroberos nodded quickly.

"Oh really?" Sakura didn't seem to get a good night sleep- because of the eyebags shown on her face. She yawned, "Are we ready for the adventure?"

"Yes," Meiling grinned. "You'll see it soon enough."

Sharp and observant as ever, Syaoran noticed something an unearthly aura around the swings. "What's this some feeling I'm having now..."

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Meiling tilted her head to the right side with a knowingly look.

"This aura feels so weird... coming straight from the swings?" Syaoran's face became tight.

"Well well, let's see!" Meiling pushed all her friends towards the swings. Confused by Meiling's sudden action, they then felt a wave of dizziness. As the world fell into sweet silence, and the world was of white color, they must have entered through the 'portal' that was situated in the swings. The pressure of the dizziness was so strong that they fell into unconsciousness. Before the world blacked out for Sakura, she saw many sparkly things flying around her. Those looked like Clow Cards - they seem to be begging for her not to fall into unconsciousness...

Meaning, they must have moved into another world.

And thus, their adventure has begun.

_A/N: Hope you like it! Btw, it's a crackfic. Well, half-serious, half-funny. But, I have decided to make every chapter funny as possible to make you laugh. : D Also, I'll make chapters longer for your reading pleasure._

_So, sorry if this chappie kinda annoyed you. XD Prepare for the next chapter that's due to come in next week._

_Preview for next chapter:_

_"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"_

_"..." Silence filled the air. All is quiet.. until Kero-chan noticed that the Clow Book felt empty, "HOLY CANDY, IN THE NAME OF SWEETS, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLOW CARDS!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP faithfully- I sure wish to meet CLAMP someday._


	2. A Whole New World

: INSANE ADVENTURES

Chapter 02: A Whole New World

The lullaby haunted the silence. On the grass, a group of travelers were lying unconsciously. Birds chirped their way towards them, and one sat on Syaoran's head.

"Look!"

"What?"

"Onii-chan! This stuffed plushie look kawaii!"

Sakura was the first to wake up. She sat up slowly, and stretched her arms up as she yawned. As she opened one eye, she saw a little girl in front of her. "Hoee!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The little girl who seemed to be the eight years old, screamed very loud, loud, loud with all her might that might scatter someone's eardrum someday. The girl ran away from Sakura and hid behind the boy who looked three years older than her.

"Eh, you're a little girl. Sorry for scaring you!" She scratched her hair and sweatdropped.

The boy thrusted the katana in front of Sakura. "Who are you all? Are you all aliens or something?"

"Noo, we're not really aliens, honestly. We're a group of students from Tomoeda Elementary School..."

"Tomoeda? What's that?" The boy's gray eyes has bored into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Hoeee... You never heard of it?" Sakura asked, feeling stupid. She looked at the surroundings around her. She was in some kind of a majestic garden, with flowers, plants, bushes, and trees everywhere. Butterflies were flapping their beautiful wings to fly through the air. Birds were perched on branches of many trees. What's most amazing is that alot of variety in garden were unlike those in Japan. She has never seen those varieties, never in her life... "My, what a beautiful garden!" She was engrossed in the astounding beauty of the garden.

"You're in our family's garden. Then all of you are illegal trespassers!"

"What?" Sakura began to feel uncomfortable with the straight-forward talking boy. The boy has long shoulder-length brown hair tied to a red ribbon, and is fair-skinned, which is a wonder he looks cute. Even the gray-teal eyes contributed to his cuteness factor. He was the same age as Sakura's.

The girl tugged the boy's red hakama. "I think she's tired. You know, I think she's probably a fairy! You should have see a bubble-thingy felling from the sky a moment ago!" She exclaimed, with what a cute innocence she have on! She have same hair color and eye color like her brother, but her eyes are definitely more shiny. She wore a purple kimono with alot of white flowers embroidery, and her hair was set in an one messy bun.

"Just be quiet, you know I don't trust strangers,"

"You always tell me to be quiet, Onii-chan! Just get to know them better so you can trust them!" Lirime stomped her brother's foot, receiving an 'Ouch!' sound from him. "He he... I don't think all of you are illegal trespassers! We apologize we forgot to say our formal introductions, travelers. I'm Himawari Lirime, and this is my brother, Himawari Imotou. We are from royal blood line. In this country where we are now is called "Karimia". Pleased to meet you all!" Lirime grinned and bowed. Even though she was just eight years old, she still speak so mature.

The day brightened for Sakura. Now she returned to her usual optimistic self. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, Himawari-san!"

"You don't have to call me Himawari-san. Just call me Lirime-chan instead!"

"Okay, sure! I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura!" She reached her hand out, and there, two girls exchanged handshakes. Imotou sighed, half-glad for her sister to have a new friend. He sheathed his katana and proceeded to walk towards a group of unconscious people. He kneeled down and then poked all of them with a stick. In the background, Sakura and Lirime sweatdropped.

"What happened to them, by the way?" Imotou continued to poke. "Did they got drunk?"

"Ah!" A memory striked Sakura. "We were in King Penguin Park, and all of the sudden there was this weird dizzy sensation. We fell into unconsciousness- and there we are. How did we get here then?" Alot of question marks were around Sakura.

"King Penguin Park?" Lirime said. "It's a place with alot of penguins?"

"Nope, it's just a playground," Sakura answered.

"Ah someone's finally waking up," Imotou stared at the brown-haired boy who was opening his eyes slowly...

It was just a moment after Syaoran checked the surroundings around him, he started a sudden outburst, "WHAT THE HECK! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?! WHY THE HECK DID WE FELL INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS?! HOW THE HECK DID WE GET HERE?! WHAT THE-"

Imotou whacked Syaoran on the head using his scabbard. "Oh for gosh sake, stop repeating 'the heck' phrase!" He rolled his eyes.

Syaoran gave a deadly glare to Imotou, but the samurai boy wasn't affected.

"Looks like my cousin has met his match," Meiling laughed.

"Meiling-chan! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Aye aye, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying,"

Sakura turned her head to face Syaoran. "What about you Syaoran-kun?" This has made him blush in different shades. "YesIamokay,"

"Huh?" Confused Chibi Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What did you say?"

Syaoran lowered his head down. "Umm,"

"He is okay." Imotou answered it for Syaoran.

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura smiled. "I'm glad Syaoran-kun is okay,"

Syaoran smiled slighty- and felt a little jealousy towards Imotou... for getting a smile from Sakura's. He sent a deadly glare once more time at him, but Imotou doesn't get affected again. Meiling, who was watching the three of them, giggled.

Later...

- - - - - - guest room - - - - - -

"Tomoyo-chan! Kero-chan! You both are awake!" Sakura exclaimed with a concern in her voice. "I was worried about you two, because you both have been sleeping for an entire day yesterday,"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero launched himself onto Sakura's hair. "WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Don't worry I'm fine, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo grinned and sat up slowly on the futon. "So... where are we?"

"We're in Karimia Country. We've been to another dimension, but I don't know how that happened,"

"I see! Also, was Syaoran still unconscious?"

"Oh, that!" Sakura pointed her index finger at Syaoran by the wall, who was sleeping in his futon. "Well a long story... He has woken up before you, but somehow fell into unconsciousness again..."

- - - - - - flashback a hour ago - - - - - -

"Ah, you haven't found a home in this country? You can stay with us, we have some guestrooms for you all!" Lirime offered, feeling generous.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura bowed gratefully.

Poor Syaoran and Imotou had to carry Tomoyo all the way to Himawari Mansion, her arms around their necks as support. As Meiling followed along behind them, Syaoran couldn't help but think if his cousin was actually keeping a secret from him. Lirime opened the frontdoor for them to enter, and standing on the hallway was...

"Eriol-san!" Sakura gasped. The name of the four-eyed creep... got Syaoran's full attention.

"YOU!!!" Syaoran _you-ed _at the reincarnation of Clow Reed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" (Which Imotou has to add while shaking his head, "The heck phrase again," )

"My dear descendant! Long time no see!" Eriol smiled. He was the same usual creepy, sadistic, four-eyed Eriol.

"Hey you, carry her for me." Syaoran said to the air, but this was directly for Imotou alone.

"Okay," Imotou answered dully.

Amber-eyed boy lets himself loose away from Tomoyo, and poor Imotou fell on the floor with Tomoyo on top on his back. (Which Imotou has to add while his eyes are swirly, "How did this lady get so much weight although she looks thin?")

Syaoran unsheathed his sword and begins to slash at Eriol's sides, but the reincarnation of Clow Reed dodged expertly. Syaoran kept slashing forward while Eriol dodged backward. Eriol send a glance at the unknown person behind him.

"Okay!" Came from an unknown person. He or she dropped something on the hallway.

With a creepy usual smile on Eriol's face, it irked Syaoran alot.. "YOU..." Syaoran you-ed again at Eriol, not aware of the thing that was dropped on the hallway floor... As he stepped on it, he tripped. The world soon blacked out for Syaoran as he fell.

"Yes, success!" The "unknown person" was Nakuru. She jumped up and down like an excited ball. "The tripping-soap prank was a wonder!"

"Yes." Eriol pushed the bridge of his glasses up. His glasses flashed, giving a creepy eerily look.

- - - - - - flashback ended - - - - - -

"What a funny story!" Tomoyo commented. "Syaoran-kun sure hates Hiiragizawa-san alot,"

"Sure it really is," Sakura sighed.

"So how's Meiling?"

"Meiling's awake and feeling fine! Oh, that reminds me. My Clow Book! Let's see if they're in my backpack..." She digged her way into her pink-colored backpack and her fingers touched something cool and hard. "I got it!" She lifted the book away from the backpack. As she flipped through the pages, her face reflected full of horror.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"..." Silence filled the air. All is quiet.. until Kero-chan noticed that the Clow Book felt empty, "HOLY CANDY, IN THE NAME OF SWEETS, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLOW CARDS!"

"They disappeared! Except Windy card and Dash card!" Sakura replied with an aghast expression. "I feel Deja vu..."

"WHAT?! IN THE NAME OF CREAMPUFFS, THEY DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT?!" Kero-chan roared. WHACK.

"I'm trying to sleep, you stuffed plushie!" Syaoran had whacked the Great Almighty Kero-chan on the head with a pillow, and then returned to sleep to catch some ZZZ's.

"So he was _just_ sleeping, not being unconscious like that..." Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"So do _you_ know them, Hiiragizawa-sama?" Lirime served four teas on the table. In the room were Meiling, Eriol, Imotou and Lirime sitting 'round the tea table, on their cushions as seats.

"Yes, I do." Eriol replied as he took a sip of the tea.

"You sounds like you just accepted someone to be your wife," Meiling snickered. "The 'Yes, I do' one." Eriol nodded with an usual creepy smile.

"Has all of you heard some rumor lately?" Imotou started a sudden question that was very unexpected to everyone in this room.

"Hmm?" Meiling raised an eyebrow.

"There's this rumor that some people in this town we're living now has lost their voices,"

"Really? Really?" Lirime exclaimed with curiousity rising up in her face.

"Yes, it really is," Imotou grinned and gave a noggin on her head. "But I can't let you get involved in this dangerous matter,"

"'Nii-chan! You're saying this because I'm just a little kid!" Lirime puffed.

"Haha," Imotou laughed then returned to being business-like. "So, do you both know how did their voices got lost?"

Meiling looked at Eriol expectantly. Suddenly Eriol's glasses flashed. "If my calculation is true, then it could probably be..."

"CREAMPUFFS!"

"There are none in this world, I'm afraid," Sakura sweatdropped. Kero-chan was sitting in the corner alone, with dark atmosphere around him, muttering he's in this stupid world with no sweets.

"But, I did brought some sweets along!" Tomoyo exclaimed gleefully. "I knew Kero-chan wouldn't live without them,"

Kero-chan eventually cheered up and began dancing around in circle. "Yes! Tomoyo, you're the savior of my life! I thought it's the end of my world without sweets here!"

"Here it is, it's cookies!" The amethyst-eyed girl handed a plastic bag with alot of delicious-looking cookies in it to the happy Kero-chan.

"Yay!" Kero-chan begins to munch one of the cookies.

Sakura flipped through the pages in the Clow Book desperately. "How did it happen?" She thought as she tries to replay what happened recently.

That morning at the King Penguin Park...

Falling into sudden unconsciousness...

Oh that.

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed. "Before I fell into unconsciousness, there were those many sparkly things. I believe they are Clow Cards. Somehow, I feel they were begging for me to not black out,"

"Oh, there must be a reason," Tomoyo nodded. "Meiling-chan was the one who did a sudden move on pushing us towards the swings, and then now... We entered this world here."

"Then... Meiling-chan must be hiding something. And it's a weird coincidence meeting Eriol-kun and Naruku-chan here,"

"Correct,"

"If Eriol-kun and Naruku-chan are here... So that means they and Meiling-chan are hiding a secret from us."

"Right!"

Lirime entered in and said that breakfast will be ready soon. After that, she dumped water on Syaoran's head (Meiling's effective method of waking a sleepy Syaoran) from the pail she was holding, and dashed out quickly from the room before the soon-to-be-volcanic-erupted boy wakes up.

"AGAIN!" Syaoran stood up, an angry expression on his face and shook his fist towards the ceiling. (Ceiling: Why are you shaking your fist at me? I didn't wake you up, I swear!) In the background a volcano was erupting angrily equaling Syaoran's anger. "I had a dream of eating delicious food in my home... and then there, I woke up being splashed with the water,"

"..." Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan sweatdropped.

"Weird-o," Kero-chan commented.

This sent Syaoran turn his head around to glare at Sakura's guardian, "What did you say, stuffed plushie?" He punched his fist on his palm.

"Nothing. . ."

- - - - - -

After the breakfast, everyone decided to look for a culprit who stole voices that was rumored to be in Fosaa Forest by now. The forest was full of trees in different kinds; and so does the flowers and plants too. Unfortunately, Lirime wasn't able to join because of Imotou's over-protectiveness as a brother, so Nakuru volunteered to watch over her.

"What kind of a "person" that steals voice?" Sakura asked, gripping her wand as she moved her way on the jagged path in the forest.

"I don't know," Kero-chan rubbed his chin; his face clearly shows that he was in deep thinking. "But it does sound familiar... the one about stealing voices... But why can't I try to remember it?"

"Maybe eating sweets make you forget something," Syaoran commented. He wore in his usual Li traditional outfit.

"Brat!" Kero-chan gave a kung fu kick at the boy's cheek. Thankfully, he was in gratitude of his kung fu teacher, The Dash.

"What was that for, you stuffed plushie!" He grabbed the guardian's tail and glared at Kero-chan.

Kero-chan bit Syaoran's finger, which send him to yell out a loud "Ouch!" Sakura's guardian finally escaped from the boy's clutches.

"YOU!" Syaoran you-ed at Kero-chan and began chasing after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Kero-chan made a funny face at Syaoran and then proceeded to run away, the theme playing, "Catch Me, Catch Me, Catch You!"

"Do they always argue alot?" Imotou asked.

"Yes, they are. Syaoran acts like a little kid really!" Meiling laughed.

Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo, as usual, videotaped Syaoran chasing after Kero-chan. As the walking continues, Sakura spotted an aura behind the big oak tree. She shh-ed at everyone trailing behind her, and pointed her index finger towards the certain oak tree, as to say there might be a culprit hiding.

"So-" Kero-chan started. Everyone made a 'shh' motion on him.

Unfortunately, the culprit heard it and appeared before them.

"THAT IS-" Kero-chan started again without receiving 'shh' motion from everyone this time, "VOICE CARD!"

_A/N: Ohhh cliff-hanger! Eriol and Nakuru makes their appearance! Hope you like my OCs, Imotou and Lirime. XD So, all of you knows this plot probably; and you know how many cards is it then too? nn Hope you don't mind the OOCness, because it makes the story funny. Be ready for next chappie, it'll sure to make you laugh! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Preview for next chapter:_

_"Then the culprit is the Voice Card. From the rumor that Himawari-san mentioned... If someone sings horribly, it will lure the Voice Card. Then, that card will steal the voice. For some reason, the victims are all boys. So, the Voice steals only boy's voice who sings horribly,"_

_Upon hearing the explanation from the Clow Reed's reincarnation himself, the girls and guardian turned to look at Syaoran and Imotou, then to Eriol back. Three boys knew what it was coming._

_Eriol said, "Me and my big mouth."_


End file.
